A Case Full of Mistakes
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: Part 9 of Agent Storm stories. An old case comes back to hunt Agent Hotchner. The out of this case with change everything between Him an Agent Storm. But will it be for the better or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

Finally Phoenix Storm was back to work an Strauss had been transferred to another office Steven Storm stepping into take place was alittle surprising to the team.. Phoenix had locked her self away after the BAU Ball telling everyone she just wanted to sleep the last of her infection away. To everyone that was fine. To everyone but Aaron Hotchner who wanted to talk to her.

"Case." JJ said heading to Hotches office.

Phoenix saw the team heading for the bullpen an left her office.

"Hey Sunshine." Morgan said kissing her forehead a habit he picked up after the ball. It seems she had become his little sister.

"Hey Morgan." She smiled sitting down.

"Alight LA, pd has called in are help." JJ said passing around the case file. "We have four couples found dead the women is beaten an raped."

Everyone turned to Phoenix with out looking up she said. "I'm fine did they do a rape kit?"

"Yes but the bodes were found in water so they got nothing."

"Storm?" Dave asked.

"For now its nothing but i want to see the bodes." She said looking at the men in the photos. "I also think Hotch should not be left alone on this one."

"Me?" Hotch said looking at her.

Getting up she stud behind him an held out two of the photos.

"I can't believe i didn't see that?" JJ said.

"Someone's killing Hotch look alikes?" Prentiss said as Hotch looked at the photos again.

"Someone's trying to send a message." She said moving away from him.

"Fine so I'll go with Storm to see the bodes." Hotch said.

"Don't you think you'd be better off with one of the boys?" Storm asked.

"Are you saying were tougher then you girls?" Morgan asked smiling.

"No I'm saying you boys babysit better then me." She smiled back leaving to get her go back.

"She got you." Prentiss smirked getting up.

"Wheel up in five." Dave said walking to Hotch. "be careful Hotch are unsub could be just waiting for you to show up."

"I can handle myself." He told him.

"I know you can just take care of her too." Rossi told him leave.

On the plane Hotch keep watching Storm as she sat talking to Ried about something.

"So how did things go with Rebecca when we left?" Rossi asked him.

"She had a fit, so your not a couple?" Hotch asked back.

"We get along but not well enough to be permanent." Rossi smiled. "But I'd still do anything for her."

"Rossi if you want to say something say it."

"You need to figure out what you want Hotch i see the way you watch her you can't have her an Rebecca she's too good to be a stand in girlfriend."

"Isn't-"

"No if you ask her she says were fuck friends." Rossi laughed. "The things the younger ones come up with."

Hotches eyes went to the door an watches as Storm came out of her office an headed out followed by Ried an Prentiss.

"Make sure she's what you want Hotch before you even talk to her about it." Rossi said leaving

."So are you alright?" Ried asked when they sat down on the plane.

"As Right as I'll every be, I'm off the meds an i don't feel ill so I'm good." She smiled.

"JJ what do we have?" Hotch asked taking his set.

"I called the police in LA an they have the last two bodes but the others have been buried, a officer will be waiting when we land to take you an Storm to the morgue."

"Morgan you an Prentiss talk to the families. Rossi you an Ried take a look at the crime scene." Hotch gave out the orders. For the rest of the flight the teamed looked over the case file.

"Agent Hotchner I'm Officer Clay." An officer said walking to them as they stepped off the plane. "If your team would follow Officer Knight she'll lead them to the Station if you'd like to follow me my cars over here I'll be taking you to the morgue."

"Agent Storm will be coming with us Clay." Hotch said shaking his hand.

"I can't tell you how happy we are to have your help." The officer said leading them to his car. "So your the real Agent Storm uh?"

"Have you see a fake one?" She asked looking threw her file.

"Storm i think he was asking if your thee Agent Storm." Hotch said looking back at her.

"Then yes i am thee Agent Storm. Tell me Officer Clay what are your thoughts on this case?"

"I think we have a sick mother fucker lose out there."

"Do the victims have anything in common?" Hotch asked cutting her off.

"There just couples most aren't even from here. The couple we're going to see lived in Canada."

"Yet the males seem to look allot alike." Storm commented when her phone looked at it an didn't know the name still she flipped the lid.

"Agent Storm are you there?"

"Yes an who is this?" She asked.

"Someone trying to help you."

"If you have information on the case-"

"Not help them help you Agent Storm they are here they know your here Hotchner will not save you."

"Storm are you coming?" Hotch asked opening her door.

"How do you know these things?" She asked getting out.

"I know Hotchner an I've been watching you. Leave now Agent an Forget this case."

"I can't do that."

"Pride Agent Storm is not only mans down fall but it will be yours as well."

Phoenix Storm froze as she remembered saying those words to Spencer Ried at a crime scene.

"Storm who is it?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know but i think my old friend are in town." She told him hanging up.

"Do you think-"

"It's not them but there here." She said going in.

Hotch pulled out is phone an called Rossi they all needed to keep there eyes open.

"Well here they are Pam Baker an her boyfriend Buddy Might." Clay said pulling the sheets back.

Storm walked right by the women an went to the male body.

"So can she really just see things?" Clay asked Hotch when he walked in.

"She see what's there things we miss." Hotch said walking to her. "Storm?"

"Look at his Hotch the fingers are broken he has marks." She said holding up his hand.

"So he was in fight with who ever-"

"Hotch he was who ever, he did that to her." She said walking over to the table she grabbed some tweezers an went back to Bobby lifting his hand she pulled something from the knuckle.

"That's just the bone." Clay said.

Storm dropped it in the tray. "It's her tooth." She said walking away thinking.

"We need to go to the scene where you found her body." He said walking out. "Storm-"

"There connected but what would make someone hurt someone they loved?" She asked walking on.

"Phoenix."

Storm stopped an turned to him hearing her given name.

"I called Knight she's heading over to the last sight now with your two boys." Clay said coming out.

Getting in the car they drove off. Rossi an Reid were waiting for them when they arrived.

"Well?" Rossi asked.

"The male did the damage to the Female but who killed them is still unknown." She said walking past him.

"Is she alright, we've got every eye out for them." Rossi told him following Hotch down.

"She was alright until she got a call." Hotch replied.

"A call from who?" Rossi asked watching her walk with Ried.

"She didn't say but they told her they were here."

"Talk to me Nixs." Ried told her.

"I'm trying solve this case an not have a panic attack at the fact that the men who raped me an tired to kill me again are in the same town looking for me." She told him.

"You wanted them to look for you."

"Yes but i was hoping they would try to find were i lived not try an get me whiles I'm working that's just stupid"

"Right because you'll never be alone." Ried told her.

"We found the body here." Knight said stopping. "They were floating about two feet out."

"We'll look around." Ried said leaving Storm standing by the shore.

Rossi walked off but keep an eye on her.

"Storm about what happen after the ball-"

"Forget it Hotch." She said taking her heels off .

"Phoenix -"

"It's not going to happen again so forget it." She said walking into the water.

"Agent Hotchner what is she doing?" Clay asked.

"Storm?"

"Why here, the other bodes were dropped at the same place why did that change?" She asked looking around. "This is Timms point an landing is it not?"

"Yeah so?" Clay asked

"What's the land mark there?" She asked.

"Fishermen co."

"Ring a bell Hotch?" Storm asked turning to him.

"We work a case called fisher king." Hotch told her as she walked out of the water.

"I think you need to look back on that case." She said slipping her shoes on an walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what was this Fisher case about?" Storm asked as they sat down to dinner.

"A guy who was holding his daughter prisoner, he was living out a story." Morgan told her.

"Where's the daughter?" Storm asked.

"You don't think?" Prentiss asked when Storm cut her off.

"If you look back on your cases you'll find most of your unsubs were someone's victim."

"I'll have Garcia look into it." Rossi said getting on the phone.

"So Hotch have any clue on who might want you dead?" Storm asked him.

"I'm sure there's a list of people." Hotch said.

"I think we should track down everyone who had something to do with that case." Storm told them feeling eyes on her she looked up. "What?"

"Storm if your not alright -" Prentiss started.

"I'm fine don't i look fine?"

"Looking an feeling are two different things." Ried told her.

"Thank you Spencer Ried. Look yes I'm a little on edge yes my mind is going down three different paths right now but i can do my job just fine." Storm told them.

"It's not the job we're worried about." Morgan told her.

"Well there nothing i can do to insure all you i am fine so lets just work the case." She said getting up an going to the map. "Figure out were he's at Spence?"

"No the bodes are spaced to far apart i think your right i think the last body was a message who ever this is knows Hotch." Ried replied.

"Do want are men on you too sir?"

"What do you mean on him too?" Storm turned to Clay.

"Storm what did you think i was going to do when you told me you thought they were here?" Hotch asked her.

"I doubt they'll try anything they just want me to know." She said when her phone went off again she looked at it an saw it was her mystery caller. "Morgan can get Garcia to run a tap on my cell please?" She asked walking out of the room. "I'm not leaving the case."

"Please leave it."

"I can't do that."

"You should have taken his job Agent Storm things would have been different if you had."

"Are you going to tell me your name anytime soon or how you got my number?"

"I'm you angel Agent but i can't help you if you won't help yourself. Leave this case."

"My answer will not change."

"Then I'm sorry Agent Storm but Aaron Hotchner must see the monster that lies inside him." with that her line went dead an Phoenix Storm felt like someone had just walked over her grave.

"The call was to short." Hotch told her an she jumped. "Storm who was that?"

"I think it was are unsub." She told him.

"Come on." Hotch said taking her hand he lead her back to the team. "Tell us everything."

"After the attack i got these call at first with the meds i didn't really understand the caller but later-"

"This is the same person?" Rossi asked her.

"The same that called that night. The message is always the same. Aaron Hotchner will not save you he lead to you danger, this is what he dose he leads his flocks to the wolfs. But now it's leave the case he will not save you an he needs to see the monster with in."

"Storm why didn't you tell us?" Morgan asked.

"I thought it was them just trying to show power over me. I thought... well it doesn't matter what i thought it seems I've been talking to are unsub an because i didn't do what they wanted six people are dead."

"Storm you didn't put a gun in there hands you didn't kidnap those people." Rossi told her.

"Several times i talked to them several times i could have know who it was i was talking to, don't tell me it's not my fault when i know i could have stopped this Rossi!"

"Fine then your as bad as them is that what you want to hear?"

"Rossi-"

"Ried let him." Hotch told him stopping him from interfering.

"Should we lock you up or better yet save the taxes payers money an just eat your gun, want to use mine?" He asked pulling out his gun.

"Is this how you handled your marriages Agent Rossi no wonder they all end in divorce." She told him calmly.

At that Rossi stepped back from her.

"I'm going to the hotel who ever is babysitting me care to drive me?"

"I'll be your babysitter miss."

"Fine lead the way." She said following him out.

"Dave?" Hotch asked walking to him.

"Its fine i knew pushing her would make her fight back." He said closing his eyes.

"Lets find what we can that might connected theses people with the Fisher King case." Hotch turned to his team.

"Miss if you don't mind me saying your team was right you couldn't have know who you were talking to."

"What's your name Officer?" She asked closing her eyes.

"Paul miss."

"Phoenix , Paul. An i should have i have been trained to know these things."

"What can you tell by a voice?" He laughed.

"Your trying to hide your accent pure west Virginia it comes out more when you say miss. You don't like the FBI being here because it makes you feel as if we think you can't do your job. I've got that out of just the few words you said back at the station."

"You are some super cop aren't you?"

"No just a kid who had no childhood. We know you can do your job Paul we just hope we can help you do it faster everyone needs help now an then."

"Then why won't you let your team help you?"

Storm opened her eyes an looked at him.

"I might not be able to profile like you guys do but i can see, an i see your team is worried about you but you brush them off why?"

"They need to focus on the case not me."

"Excuse me Phoenix but there are about what six guys who attacked you running around town i think even my team is worried about you."

"If i have learned anything in my life Paul it is that if something is going to happen to you nothing can stop it but you an some times even you fail that is life."

"You sound like you've given up."

"No I'm just not afraid, i stop fearing theses kinds of people a long time ago."

"Having no fear can make a person dangerous."

"Yes that's what's makes a killer no fear an no conssions . I assure you i know right from wrong." She told him closing her eyes again.

"Do you fear dyeing?" he asked looking at her.

"Some times dyeing is easier then living."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dyeing is easier then living?" Hotch asked as they drove out to were another couple had been found.

"I'm not going to eat my gun as temping as Rossi made it sound." She told him.

"Phoenix-"

"Don't Hotch ever time you call me that it leads to something it shouldn't."

"You won't even talk to me about it ,that's not fair."

"Fair? You fuck another women behind your girlfriends back no not just another women your team member an the women your girl has made very clear she hates an you want to talk fair. Hotchner hasn't anyone ever told you life is not fair if it was we'd be out of jobs." she told him.

"Are you even attractive to me?"

"That is immaterial." she replied getting out of the car. "An open field this time." She said walking over to Rossi an Ried.

"Prentiss an Morgan are with the family." Rossi told her.

"There over here." Knight said waving them over.

Storm walked over to the bodes kneeling down she felt the pulse.

"Agent there dead."

"There warm they've just died. search the place now are unsub is here did you see a car ?" She asked pulling her gun.

"No only yours."

"Groups of two." Hotch said following Storm.

"Anything from Garcia?" Storm asked looking around.

"We all worked the case the daughters alive an married in Texas."

Storm stopped as things flew threw her mind. "Didn't Greenway work that case?"

No answer.

"Hotchner?" Storm turned an found she was alone. Putting her gun away she pulled out her cell an called him.

Ring Ring.

Walking slowly she kneeled down hearing the phone ring she cursed when the ground gave way an she fell her cell flying from her hands.

"You think the unsubs still here?" Ried asked Rossi as the searched.

"If she thinks so yes." Rossi told him. "Hotch Storm anything?"

Silence.

"Hotch, Storm can you hear us?" Ried asked looking to Rossi. "Do you think are signal is blocked?"

"No the Officer were using there radios." Rossi said pulling his phone as he head back to were he parted ways with the two agents. "Theres no answer on Hotches phone."

"I'll try Storms." Ried said dialing. "Nothing."

"Officers we got two Agents missing!" Rossi yelled out. "Get Morgan an Prentiss here now." Rossi said going to get a search party ready.

Phoenix Storm opened her eyes an rubbed the back of her head with one hand as the other went for her gun only to find it was gone.

"Hotchner?" She whispered in the dark.

"I tried to warn you Storm."

"Killing those people Greenway won't take back the things that have happened to you."

"So you know its me when did you know?"

"A few moments ago i think how long was i out?"

"Long enough. This isn't about me it's about him."

"Greenway what do you hope will come from are deaths?"

"Deaths, your not going to die but he will pay he will see that he is no better then me."

Phoenix closed her eyes trying to find a way out of this. "Why me?"

"Were the same-"

"I don't murder people."

"He was a rapist! He cost me my job over a rapist, i loved the BAU i would wait for my phone to ring so i could go to work!"

Phoenix couldn't see how anyone could want to get a call if her team had know this they should have seen this coming.

"He did the same to you, i know what you have plan for those men do you think he would let you get away with it he would chase you away too. I can't let him do that it helps i won't be watching."

With that the lights came on an Storm found herself in a room. Turning she found her boss in a corner curled in on himself.

"Hotchner?" She asked going to him.

That would be a mistake, just one more to had to list of things Phoenix Storm should have seen coming today.

The moment her hand touch his shoulder he swung at her hitting her across the face an sending her to the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hotch yelled standing over her rage in his eyes.

"Hotch stop." She told him backing up. "Greenway stop this now!"

"I can't the drugs are already in his body."

"Drugs." Phoenix closed her eyes, that how someone you loved could hurt them. "Hotchner listen to me. "She said getting up. "I will fight you i will not allow this to happen."

"They all say that Storm but you can't fight him he's stronger an he can hear you but he doesn't understand a word."

"What will this do Greenway What!"

"I've seen you with him, he won't be able to live with what he's going to do to you."

Phoenix stood an looked at the man in front of her. Could she live with what she knew was bound to happen? Her body might but could her mind go threw something like this again an not crack.

"What about me, what have i done-"

"I tried to save you."

Taking a deep breath Storm prepared herself for a fight.

"Damn it!" Morgan swore.

"It's getting dark an theres no sign of them." Prentiss commented as they all regrouped.

"Is this are guy or the group?" Clay asked.

"It has to be more then one to take them both." Rossi said trying not to think on what could be happening.

"Steven." Ried said pulling his phone.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Storms always going on about her family right how they always know where she is maybe they have her taped." He said dialing. "Steven Phoenix is missing."

"Have you called her?"

"No answer."

"Give me a moment." He said getting up he headed for Garcia' office. "How long has she been gone?"

"An hour at the most, we've been searching for her an Hotchner."

"Let me get this clear two agents are missing an you didn't call in sooner? Never mind Garcia love may i use your computer please, I'm putting you on Speaker agent."

"What's going on?" Garcia asked.

"Hotch an Nixs are missing." Ried told her.

"No worry her phone has a tracker in it." Steven said typing things in.

"You tapped your sisters phone?" Garcia asked.

"I can't hear her calls just track her movements every Agent i worked with has them even me. Alright agent I'm sending her location to Rossi' phone."

"Rossi you got it?"

"This has to be wrong were standing here." Rossi told them.

"Wait." Steven said dialing her number. "Have everyone be quiet."

"Everyone shut up!" Morgan yelled.

Ringringringring.

"That's her phone." Prentiss said.

"But not her." An officer said picking it up.

"One moment." Steven said typing again.

"You have her bugged too?" Garcia asked.

"My fathers ring he gave her that she wears around her neck dose." He smiled. "Here you guys go."

"Alright that five feet from us theres nothing there?" Morgan said getting angry.

"Ried is there a building close by?" Steven asked.

"A mile down the road i think its abandoned."

"I'd go there it seems are agents are under ground most likely you'll find tunnels under the house. You call me as soon as you get there."

"Yes sir." Ried said hanging up.

"What if it's them?" Garcia asked.

"Then there both dead so lets hope its not." He told her.

"Uh!" Phoenix gasped as her face meant the could feel the bone break in her nose as she bit threw her lip.

Turning she went to kick him but he caught her leg using all is strength he brought his arm down an she screamed in pain as her leg bent the opposite way. Pulling away from him she dragged her self back but he was charging at her brining her other leg up she got him in stomach sending him down. Moving as fast as she could she got behind him an put him in a sleep hold hoping to knock him out. Hope like everything else how ever was not around as Hotchner stood up an slammed back into the wall. Letting out a scream she held on an he slammed back again an again until her head cracked back an her body fell limp to the turned to her an pulled her flat on her back before tearing her clothes open.

"Why haven't they called us back." Garcia said passing the room.

"Garcia sit down your making me dizzy." Steven said sitting on the corner of her table.

"This is your sister how can you be so calm!"

"She's not alone Hotchner would give his live to keep his team safe i just keep that in mind." He told her as she sat down. "There looking for them i have faith they will be found fine an well."

"I hope-" Garcia stopped when the phone rang. "Talk to me Boy wonder."

"Were in the tunnels."

"I want you all to spilt in two my guys with one of the cops there." Steven told him.

"Yes sir." Spencer said as they split up.

"I don't think this is the Shakespeare killers this is to planed this is your unsub." Steven told them.

"We're move down the hall now." Spencer said as the tunnel split up in to four more.

"Clay an i will go straight." Rossi said as they continued on.

Prentiss an the officer she was with came to a stop in front of a there guns on the door they opened .

"We've got a live couple , I'm calling an ambulance." She said over the radio.

"Make it more then one we've got a couple hurt here too." Morgan called.

"Theres several rooms down here we need more people." JJ called over.

"I'll call back up." Knight told them.

Rossi an Clay came to a stop in a room looking to the table Rossi spotted Hotches an Storms badge an guns sitting there. "Keep your gun trained on that door." Rossi said putting his away as he walked to the door. Preparing him self the best he could he opened the door an his stomach sunk at the sight in front of him.

Both were a bloody mess but it Storm who his eyes went to she was a naked an bruised mess an she was not moving.

"I need a medic now!" He yelled kneeling an trying to find a pulse. His eyes went to Hotch an saw he was out as well.

"Rossi did you find them?" Ried asked walking into the room with medics.

"Ried stay out!"

"Rossi what is it?"

"Just go back out there an help them with the other victims an tell Steven to get down here."

"I'm on my way out you coming?" Steven said hanging up an heading out Garcia right behind him.

Morgan stud frozen with gun pointing at there unsub.

"I'm un armed an ready to turn myself in." Elle told him holding her hands out.

The officer with him cuffed her.

"Elle you did this?" Morgan asked.

"You know her?"

"We use to work together." Elle smiled as she was lead out.

For the BAU team time seemed to move slowly as there team member were brought out. Both looked like they had been beaten but it Storm who looked the worst her face was bruised an swallow. They had solved the case but was the price they had to pay worth it?


	4. Chapter 4

The BAU team pasted the waiting room waiting for someone to tell them what was going on. Rossi stopped when he heard foot steps.

"That was fast."

"Privet jet what do we know?" Steven said holding Garcia' hand until Morgan hugged her.

"You know the case file." Rossi said.

"Storm is a different type of women."

"She fought back but not enough." Rossi said looking to his team.

Steven caught on. "Can we talk in private?"

"This way." Rossi said leading him into a another room.

"Talk."

"She looked worst then the last time." Rossi sighted.

"Did he-"

"-"

"He wasn't in his right mind I'm aware of the Agent Rossi still i think it best he steps away for a while for his own good." Steven said when he heard yelling.

"What have you done to my daughter!"

"Beth!"

"Where is she Steven what have they done to her?" She said rushing to him.

"We haven't got word yet."

"Dr. Round is here she would want him to care for her." Beth said turning to the Doctor who was talking to another one before turning to her.

"Beth-"

"No I want to know what happen these people do not need to know they are not family."

"Um Right Miss you can come with me an we can talk." He said leading her off as Round followed.

"When i know you will know." Steven said walking after them.

"She acts like we did this." Prentiss commented.

"Her husband his gone an she doesn't know what has happened to her daughter all she knows is she was with us. In job her family dose not want her in." Reid replied.

"Beth they've taken her to surgery her ribs are broken an one punctured her lungs, she's not breathing but they are doing all they can."

"Oh God Round what happen to her?" Beth said falling into a chair in tears.

"Beth, Phoenix was beaten, her nose is broken her left leg is broken along with her right hand. She fractured her fingers."

"Round what are you leaving out?" Beth said looking up at him.

"She was raped mom." Steven told her an she broke down. "Mom you have to understand-"

"Understand! Understand you were suppose to protect her, you were suppose to keep her safe! who did this Steven tell me now!"

"I can't do that because you need to calm down she dose not need you like this!" Steven yelled back at her.

"I want her home Steven i want her out of that job an home were she will be safe." Beth said calmly as she could.

"Doctors Miss Storm is breathing on her own she is being brought down to ICU. She has yet to wake up sirs we think she has slipped in to a coma." A nurse told them.

"I can't lose her too i just can't." Beth whispered.

"You can go see her when your ready." The other doctor told them leaving them.

"Go on I'll stay with your mother."

Rossi turned when Steven came back.

"She's breathing on her own but they believe she's slipped into a coma."

"Oh God."

"Hotch was awake but they had to sedate him so he's out again." Morgan told him.

"Can we see her?" JJ asked.

"No you will all stay away from her am i clear!" Beth hissed at them.

"Beth-"

"Don't you Beth me, Mike an Mark will be here an no one will see her but family an she will be moved as soon as she's okay to be." Beth said walking to her daughters room with Dr. Round.

Beth opened the door an her tears fell again as she looked at her poor baby girl. Walking to her she sat down an took her hand. "No more baby Storm no more hurt i promise you this time you'll be safe."

Steven walked into Hotchners room an stood at the foot of his bed as he came too again. "She's in a coma."

Hotch tried to curl in on himself as the tears fell.

"No one out side of you , her an Rossi an myself know actually what happened to you both. The story on the record is you were drugged an you both fought until you both pasted out. Listen i know the whole this isn't your fault speech isn't worth shit right now. But you need to know she is going to blame herself for all of this." He said an Hotch looked at him. "She is much like you Agent Hotchner, you both carry the weight of the world on your shoulder when you don't have to. I am releasing you of your duty for a month after if you wish you are more then welcomed back but for now i think you need to step away from the job. Your sister in law an son have been flown down do you wish to see them?"

"No, but i have to." He whispered. "Steven i-"

"Later Hotch you can talk to me later." Steven said opening the door. "You can go in."


	5. Chapter 5

A Month an a half later.

Hotch an his team came out of the Bullpen an stopped as Steven stood below them.

"She' awake. She isn't talking but they don't know if it's because of the head trauma or she just refuses to." Steven told them. "When i know more you will. Hotchner how you doing?"

"Fine if you'll excuse us we have a case to work." he said walking past him.

"Rossi." Steven called to him.

"Steven."

"Keep an eye him." Steven told him walking away.

Phoenix stud in front of a mirror an looked at her new nose it was smaller then her own,looking down she looked at the brace on her leg an the cast on her arm. Turning in disgusted she limped back to the room she was being kept in. She stud near the window when the door opened an another doctor came in.

"Phoenix will you talk to me today?" She asked sitting down watching her.

Phoenix watched the pool boy cleaning the pool.

"Phoenix you know there worried about you, you need to talk to me don't you want to leave here?"

"They think I've snapped don't they?" She asked not turning around.

"They think you've withdrawn from this world."

"An what do you think?"

"I don't know until you talk to me tell me what happened."

Phoenix closed her eyes as the case played out in her mind again. "I made a mistake."

"What mistake?"

"I let them change me, distract me."

"Them who are them?"

"The BAU team."

"How did they distract you how did they changed you Phoenix?"

"They made me feel, i was always about the unsub not the victims or the team members just the crime. My teams always took care of them self."

"But your new team they take care of each other?"

"Yes they make you feel like a family i fell in love with them. My mind was working on to many paths an i missed the signs an it almost got me killed an has most likely ruined another man."

"Agent Hotchner the man who attack-"

"He was drugged!" Phoenix hissed turning to her. "He would never harm someone!"

"You seemed more worried about him then yourself, in fact you seem more worried for the team too."

"Well i guess you can tell them i haven't turned into the next serial killer." She said sitting on the bed. "I know what happened to me yes i freak out at night an yes i have dreams but i am alright." She told her.

"Your mother wants to have you put in my care would you allow that?"

"I don't care anymore." She said falling back on the bed.

"Phoenix this has to be your chose."

"I'll agree to it."

The teamed sat at a dinner after they had caught the unsub in silence.

"Do you think she'll come back?" JJ asked.

"I don't know." Ried mumbled.

"She will, just to prove a point she'll be back." Morgan said with a small smile.

"What do you think Rossi?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know, i wish i did." He said looking to Hotch when his phone went off. "Garcia what's wrong?"

"You guys have a lap top?"

"Not here why?"

"I just got a video you all need to see call me back when you get a lap top."

"Everything all right?" Morgan asked.

"We need to head back to the hotel Garcia says she has something we need to see." Rossi said getting up an paying the bill.

"Hotch you coming?" Prentiss asked him as she got up.

"Uh yeah I'm coming." He said following her.

The team went to Rieds room an turned on the lap top as Rossi called her. Soon she appeared on the screen.

"I got this a few moments ago." She said before she faded an a black screen appeared showing a women in shadow.

"Hello."

"Phoenix." Ried smiled.

"I assure you my wounds are healed it seem thought that i have a sensitive to light at the moment. I'm still bandaged up. An I'm locked up but it was my choice. Some how even i know I'm not fine so I'm seeking help. I don't know if Hotch is seeing this but... If he's not i need you guys to watch out for him alright? I'm sure you guys are already but ,well we all know him.I can call you guys soon as long as i behave myself i will call too i miss you guys.I'm sorry will you guys tell him that i should have know before it was to late what we were walking into but my mind was not clear. For that I'm truly sorry. Um." Phoenix stopped placing her hand to her mouth before she got up an ran from the room then the screen went black.

"She's blaming herself?" Prentiss asked.

"Sounds familiar." Morgan said looking to Hotch.

Three weeks later

Once again Phoenix Storm stood by a window when a nock came to her door. "Enter."

"I've told you've been getting sick again." Dr. Round said coming into her room an sitting down.

"There running test." She said not looking at him.

"Storm show me your arm."

Sighting she held her arm out an it was bandaged.

"You've hurt yourself again" He asked getting up an looking at the wound.

"The dreams are running into each other mixing themselves up. I know it was wrong." She said taking her arm back.

"Phoenix no one expects you to just walk away totally fine."

"I do." She said turning to him. "I have to i have to walk out of here fine an walk back into that office fine."

"For Hotchner an the team?" he asked her.

"If i fall apart so will he."

"You care allot for this man."

"It's not his fault no one should feel blamed for something they had no control over."

"Phoenix i want to try something different with you."

"What?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I want to take you home, your home but i want to place a nurse with you."

"I tired to kill myself an you want to send me home?"

"Phoenix we both know you are not like other people, i think you need to be have no doubt i will be keeping tabs on you. So do you want to go home?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good I'll take care of everything i brought you your clothes so change an I'll be back." He said handing her a bag as he left.

Ried sat looking at his phone he jumped when Prentiss taped his shoulder.

"No call?" She asked sitting on the corner of his desk..

"No she said she would call." He sighted.

"If she behaved remember who we're talking about." Morgan told them.

"Maybe she called Rossi." Garcia commented.

"Sorry no." Rossi said exiting his office.

"I hate not knowing what is going on with her." Ried told them.

"We just got to hope for the best." Rossi replied heading out.

"Is he staying late?" Prentiss asked.

"Of course." Rossi waved leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hold on!" Rossi yelled coming down the stairs with his gun drawn as some one banged on his his gun up he opened the door an froze.

"Can i come in." Phoenix asked Shivering as the rain started to fall.

Rossi pulled her in an closed the door setting his gun down.

"Tell me you didn't break out?" He asked her.

"I was put in on my own i wouldn't have to break out. "She said going into the front room an sitting down.

"You were released or you wanted out?" He asked walking to her.

"Dave is everything alright?" Muffin voice asked from the stairs.

"Hello Muffin." Phoenix called out an heard the women running down the stairs.

"Phoenix are you all right?" She asked rushing past Rossi an going to her.

"I'm better an you?"

"Oh forget about me can i get you anything ?"

"No thank you."

"Well if everything alright I'm going back to bed. It's nice to see you Phoenix."

"You too Night." Phoenix said watching her leave. "She's good for you."

"Phoenix-"

"No she is, she's not intimidated by other women she doesn't mind your job an could careless about your bank account she could the last Mrs Rossi." She smiled.

"Talk to me." He said sitting down next to her.

"I tried to kill myself." She said pulling up her jacket sleeve.

"Nixs?"

"My dreams are changing in stead of them i see you guys. One day i just saw the blade an did it." She said tears coming to her eyes as she looked any were but at him. "My mind has always been my weapon against others now its my worst enemy. I can't control it, I'm always in control."

Rossi pulled her to him an held her. "You will get threw this too Phoenix you'll see again you are not alone."

"I don't think i can Dave, how do i get over this before it was people i didn't know but this time-" Phoenix stopped turning to look at him. "Hotch how is he doing?"

Rossi smiled at her. "He won't talk to us all he dose is throws himself into work or into his son."

" I should have-"

"Stop." He said holding her chin so she didn't turn away from him. "You have to stop blaming yourself do you hear me?"

"I-"

"No you stop it now what happened happened we can't change anything now its done with, you need to deal with the here an now." He told her.

Phoenix bit her lip but nodded.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"I can't i have a nurse waiting that's why I'm out Doc said he thought i needed to be home but i have to have a nurse." she told him Pulling away.

"Um i know you're not going to want to do this but could you keep this to yourself I'm not really ready to have guest yet."

"Phoenix there worried about you." He said standing.

"I know Dave but Doc says i need to think about myself if i want to get better. The sooner i get better the sooner i can come back."

"You're coming back?" He asked her.

"I'm wanted back aren't i?"

"Yes, damn Phoenix of course we want you back we just weren't sure you'd be up to it." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Tell them I'm doing better an I'll will write them or something soon."

"Alright but call Ried you have to at least do that."

"Think i should call him when i get home?"

"He would love that even if you wake him up." He smiled walking her to the door. "So what's your nurse name ?"

"Becky Hall, she's nice." Phoenix shrugged.

"Keep in touch."

"I will." She smiled kissing his cheek. "I am happy for you Dave you know that right?"

"I do." He smiled letting her go as the nurse stepped out of the car. "Get some sleep after you call Ried."

"I will." She said walking away.

"Do you feel better?" Becky asked.

"Alittle yeah." She said getting in the car.

"Good, I'll get you something to eat an you can take your meds Doctor Round said he was stopping by they got your test back."

"Mmm." She said letting her eyes close.

"Phoenix wake up dear where home." Becky smiled shaking her.

"Mmm." She said waking up an getting out of the car.

"Hello Becky out for a ride?" the Doc asked.

"We went to see a friend now go sit down an I'll get everything going." She said opening the door for her.

"Doc i need to make a call then you can tell me what ever it is you wish." She said sitting on the couch an grabbing her phone she dialed Ried.

"Hotch?"

"Nope sleepy head it's me." She smiled hearing his voice.

"Ph...Phoenix is it you?"

"Yeah i can't talk long but i wanted to let you know I'm still kicking an hope to be back soon."

"Phoenix why haven't you called us sooner?"

"I'll tell you face to face one day now go back to sleep Spence I'll call again tomorrow ."

"No i-"

"Night Ried i have to eat an take my meds I'll call tomorrow on my word."

"Alright Nixs night."

"He was happy to hear from you?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, so what is it?"

"It can wait until you eat an take your meds." He smiled warmly at her.

Nodding she sat back an turned on the TV.

"Here dear some soup you can wash down the pills with these." Becky said handing her a bowel.

Phoenix ate her dinner an the pills watching the TV. When she was done Becky took the bowl an the Doc took her hands in his.

"Theres no infection this time Phoenix."

"What is it did i caught something, no that can't be Hotch is clean we had are exams." Phoenix said trying to get her mind to come up with why she was getting sick when it did she tired to pull away. "No it can't be!"

"Phoenix calm down." He said trying to keep a hold of her as Becky came back an tired to clam her down.

"No!" She yelled shaking her head. "You said it couldn't happen that it was impossible, Tell me it's not true TELL ME!" She screamed in tears.

"I can't Phoenix its true you're pregnant. I don't know how but you are." he told her holding her as her body went limp as she cried.

"I can't do this it's to much i can't."

"We can stop the birth if that is what you want." He told her.

"I'm not a killer I'm a month along it would be murder." She whimpered.

"You don't have to raise it." Becky said brushing her hair back.

Phoenix said nothing as she tried to curl in on herself.

"Becky help me get her to bed." Doc said lifting her up.

Becky nodded giving him a hand as they took her up stairs. Phoenix didn't notice them taking out any sharp object she had in her room nor did she see them leave as she curled into a ball an cried herself to sleep.

"Keep an eye on her Becky."

"Is it safe to keep giving her the meds?" Becky asked as they walked down stairs.

"Yes i prescribed them thinking that she might be pregnant."

"Shawn we've both know her since she was a child she never wanted kids how is she going to deal with this too?"

"Becky she will deal with it she is the strongest women we both have ever seen it might take her time but-" He stopped looking up. "Maybe she will keep it an see she would be a good mother."

"She could use something normal in her life i just wish it didn't happen like this." She sighted following his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 end

Phoenix opened her eyes as Becky leaned down to hand her her pills.

"How are you doing sweaty?"

"Just swell." She said taking the pills with out the water.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?"

"Is that all right with you?" She snapped.

"Do what you feel you must I'll be down stairs if you need me." Becky said walking away. "Don't forget you promised to call someone today."

Phoenix plopped back down an grabbed her phone.

"Phoenix?"

"Hey Spence."

"Are you all right you sound off?"

"Meds I'm alittle out of it."

"Do you need more rest?"

"Spence i have no clue what i need anymore. "

"Maybe you need us?"

"Maybe but you have work."

"Yeah we have a case but it will end at some point if you told us were you are we could come see you."

"I'm not really something you want to see right now but thank you."

"Ried you coming!"

"Go on I'll call you later tonight if I'm up to it."

"Alright take care Phoenix we miss you."

"Back at you." She said hanging the phone up an just laying there for awhile.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked once they got on the plane.

"Nixs she alittle out of it because of her meds."

"Phoenix called you?" Prentiss asked sitting up.

"Um yeah she called me last night around midnight just to say hi." Ried told them.

"That's good she must be doing better." Rossi smiled.

Hotch pretended to read over the case as he listened to them talk.

"Are you hungry?" Becky asked when Phoenix came down stairs.

"No." She said going to her piano she sat down an just began to play. Becky watched her with a smiled as she played. She never called anyone later she just sat there playing what ever came to mind.

When the case ended Rossi debated on if he should stop by an see her after all she didn't tell him not too. Before he could even decide he found himself driving up to her gate an punching in the code.

Becky heard the gate an went to the front window watching the car pull up. Noticing who it was she went to the door.

"I know it's alittle late-"

"She's in the parlor playing." Becky said stepping aside to let him in.

Rossi nodes an follows the music. "I didn't know you actually played that?" He said standing in the door way.

"I haven't play in a while." She stopped an looked at him.

"You couldn't tell." He smiled walking to her. "Ried is happy you called him."

"That's good."

"What's wrong Nixs?" He asked her.

"Nothing you can fix Dave it's something i have to deal with." She told him taking his hand in hers. "I'm doing better thought Becky thinks i can return to work but only a desk job for now."

"That's good."

AN/ up next the last of the Agent Storm Sagas


End file.
